


Love, Michael

by akki_the_immortal



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: F/M, Faraday being a depressed bean™, Fic Challenge, Scipio 2021 y'all, Valentines Day Challenge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Summary: "Feelings that come back are feelings that never left"― Frank Ocean
Relationships: Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Love, Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliaships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaships/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's Day Challenge issued on the Scythe Discord!
> 
> The challenge was to write a letter as either Curie or Faraday to who you didn’t choose. I picked Scythe Faraday to Curie, during his time in Amazonia. This is dedicated to my amazing wifey @xonar-verse on Tumblr! I love you Lia <3333

Sunday, June 21st, Year of the Tasmanian Devil

The Painted Beach, Amazonia

 ~~My~~ Dear Marie,

I must confess, I’m not entirely sure why I’m writing this, ~~but I do, it’s because I miss you, I miss everything about you~~. There are no longer ‘mailmen’, or even a mail system. Paper is rarely used now, not when technology is so convenient. It’s almost fascinating how much we’ve lost from the mortal ages. I wonder what you’d say. Probably something rather clever.

I am wondering what’s going on back home. Amazonia is nice, but it’s rather dry. There’s nothing much to do. I’m constantly afraid someone will recognize me, ~~but I wouldn’t be half as scared if you were here~~ . The locals are quite nice, but no one truly interesting, ~~no one like you, no, there’s no one like you Marie~~ . I’ve been going for long walks along the beach, the sunsets are much nicer here than back home. I must admit, I miss my little abode, ~~but I’m lying, it’s you I miss, more than anything~~. 

I’ve become slow, more tired, more relaxed. If you were here, you’d probably call me old, Marie, ~~and I’d kiss you and I’d tell you that I love you. Because I love you so much~~. I’d probably remind you that we’re only five years apart. But I’ve become lenient. I feel relaxed, Marie, and I don’t deserve it. Goddard is wreaking havoc around MidMerica, and I sit here sipping on cocktail drinks. Just last week I heard about the mass gleaning at the Magnetic Propulsion Laboratories. I refuse to look at the videos. 

Not much is going on, I’m afraid, but how are you? ~~Do you miss me? Because I miss you, Marie~~. It’s rather lonely here. No one to speak to, no one to see. ~~I miss speaking to you, I miss sitting down with you and leaning against you and laughing with you and I miss loving you~~. I did love our little chats, however brief. They were rather insightful. You did manage to make me think differently. I guarantee that I would have never broken a commandment of any kind, never questioned any of them, ~~but I did~~. You do seem to have that effect on people. 

I suppose that’s not entirely important. Have you heard anything about Citra and Rowan? How are they? Rowan was right, it is hard to return to a normal life after living one of a scythe. We are different from others, we have to be. ~~I suppose that’s why we could have never been together, you and I~~. I feel out of my own skin. Being a scythe is who I am, even if I despise it. I believe I’ve been a good scythe, ~~but not half as good as you~~. 

~~I miss you Marie. I miss home. I still love you, Marie. I never noticed how much I did until I left. I never used to see you much, but we ran into each other occasionally. I treasured those moments. Did you know I still have that silly journal entry? It was a long time ago, I know, but I still can’t let it go. I’ve been trying to convince myself that it was the past. And sometimes it works. But then I see you across the room at the conclaves, and I realize that I’m just fooling myself. But I love you Marie, no matter what.~~

I suppose that’s all I have to say for now. Hopefully you can come visit my little beach hut someday. 

~~Love,~~

~~Yours forever,~~

Your friend,

\- Michael


End file.
